<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future of an Immortal by leara_the_demon_brat1464</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365231">Future of an Immortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leara_the_demon_brat1464/pseuds/leara_the_demon_brat1464'>leara_the_demon_brat1464</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Immortal Midoriya Izuku, Izuku is Robin, Izuku makes his own gear, Keep this kid out of the support lab, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Multi, Nedzu is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Being an Idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leara_the_demon_brat1464/pseuds/leara_the_demon_brat1464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Born in an era without quirks, Richard Grayson is a boy trapped in time. Having witnessed the rise and fall of meta-humans, mutants, and some of the world's most terrifying supervillains, he must now face his toughest opponent yet, UA high school. Follow The Boy Wonder as he attempts to handle High School, immortality, chaotic good principals, and- wait- romance too? What did Nezu talk him into this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Inko, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kouda Kouji/Satou Rikidou, Nedzu/Chaos, Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future of an Immortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing!</p><p>Discord: https://discord.gg/DdyMdde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Sitting up on the top of a bridge in a relatively empty part of the city, a costumed boy raises a glass to the dawn. "Happy birthday dad. Hard to believe how long it's been since I've seen you." Downing the shot in the glass he sighs. "Three hundred seventy-two years, eight months, one week, four days, but who's counting?" He chuckled to himself before laying down on the arch of the bridge. As his ivy green eyes closed he wished with all his heart to be back home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The home was Gotham City. His name, Richard Grayson. He grew up as an acrobat in a show with his parents working for a traveling circus. It was the best life. A new city each week and the joy of performing in the show with his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Witnessing his parent’s murder changed his life forever. While he wished for those peaceful days sometimes, he would never wish that pain on anyone else. It was that night that put him on the path that would shape his life for far longer than anyone could imagine.</p><p> </p><p>Being adopted by Bruce Wayne was surprising, but he could see where the man was coming from, being an orphan sucked. Finding out his new guardian was Batman was entirely accidental, he could still remember how hard the floor was when he woke up. After bothering his guardian for weeks to train him, he finally agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Time went on and soon there was no Batman without his faithful sidekick Robin. The two of them worked hard to keep Gotham from being overrun by villains. The Dynamic Duo they were called, but Robin knew, when things are going well, that's when everything changes.</p><p> </p><p>Being vigilantes was dangerous, and in Gotham, it often meant dealing with the loss of lives. Between people fearing mutants, and Joker with his psychopath girlfriend, it was expected that people would be hurt. Usually, it was the innocent who suffered the worst.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tabitha Hargrove was a doctor and a mutant. Her power was not grand, she couldn't teleport, phase through walls, or even fly. She could alter a person's timeline.</p><p> </p><p>She was often brought in to assist when a patient was beyond the help of modern medicine, often able to turn back the clock on an injury. It was a good life, it allowed her to raise her little girl in relative comfort. Angela was also showing signs of being extraordinarily gifted. Tabitha was terrified her daughter would suffer the same fate as many others and follow a dark path. Unfortunately, Angela would never get to make her path. Even for Tabitha with her power, there was no escape from death.</p><p> </p><p>Robin remembered that day well, he hated it with a passion. The duo was exhausted from a long night of chasing down Joker and his crew when an earthquake rocked the sleepy city.</p><p> </p><p>Explosions erupted and the two dragged themselves out of the beds they had just collapsed upon. Teaming up with the Justice League they had been able to minimize a lot of the damage. Batman turned to his sidekick to praise him for a job well done only to find his adopted son walking towards him carrying a little girl in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>That was how Tabitha found her daughter. Wrapped up in the arms of a teenage vigilante. She begged for her daughter to simply be asleep, unconscious, or passed out from fright. All Robin could do was apologize for his failure, blaming himself for her death.</p><p> </p><p>Months passed and eventually, Robin was finally able to forgive himself and accepted that her death wasn't his fault. If only Tabitha had been able to forgive him, he might have been able to ask Angela for her forgiveness someday.</p><p> </p><p>The dark corruption of the city seeped into her heart turning her grief into anger, then from anger came unbridled rage.</p><p> </p><p>“I am glad you reached out to me Doctor,” Richard said sitting at the table. “I was worried about you, after what happened I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, but I am better now. I know what I have to do.” Tabitha explained pouring a cup of coffee. “She adored you, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? I am just a sidekick.” he took a huge gulp of the coffee to swallow his discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, she saw you as a hero,” Tabitha stood going to the counter. “I do not. I hate you.” she heard a thud behind her. Turning she saw the Boy Wonder knocked out cold. The first thing she did was take off his watch. She had learned from discrete communication with some of the prisoners of Arkham asylum about some of the gear the boy had. The watch would give him a mild shock if he was not conscious. "You will never see peace."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shaking the thoughts from his head he sat up looking out at the city. Making his way off the arch he slipped under the bridge. Pressing a button on his watch activating the civilian camouflage feature. When he emerged from under the bridge the Boy Wonder vigilante was gone, replaced by a teenager in a school uniform.</p><p> </p><p>The persona he had created was Izuku Midoriya, a teenager living in Japan. When his phone rang he looked at it curiously seeing a number he knew quite well.</p><p> </p><p>“Nezu, how is my favorite non-human entity?” He said answering the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Not good Rich, I think it’s about time I cashed in that favor you owe me.” He stopped walking and glanced around.</p><p> </p><p>“To use that name, you must be in deep. UA in ten?” Nezu thanked whatever deity was looking out for him the day he met the immortal vigilante.</p><p> </p><p>“That may be for the best.” Hearing the stress in his voice Izuku did what he thought was the best, he pressed a button on his belt activating the homing feature on his favorite creation, a hoverboard. As soon as the wheelless skateboard got close enough to him he jumped on. Turning on a dime he sped off.</p><p> </p><p>Being the first thing in the morning, there wasn’t a lot of traffic yet, so he only needed to weave around a few cars as he zoomed towards UA High School. He stopped at a supermarket picking up a couple of bags of Death Wish Coffee, it was something he was pleased to have survived over the ages. Jumping back on the board with his bag in hand he sped off passing a couple of limelight heroes along the way.</p><p> </p><p>Racing up the hill he raised his sleeve exposing his wrist, the silver cuff bracelet he wore had a barcode carved into the design. The ID gate scanned his wrist as he crossed, all of the doors between the front gate and Nezu’s office opened. An announcement settled over the loudspeaker instructing everyone in the halls to back against the walls. Izuku laughed as he hovered through the halls. His favorite route took him right past the teacher’s lounge. As always, Eraser stood in the doorway ready to accept the coffee delivery. He dropped it off along with a flash drive of all the latest villain news. He waved at Present Mic as he passed before pulling up to a stop outside the office of the most dangerous non-human entity in the world. Without bothering to knock he let himself in.</p>
<hr/><p>“Sorry, I’m late. I promised Aizawa a couple of bags of Death Wish next time I hovered by.” He took the cup of tea offered by the white rodent, thing. “It must be really bad if you feel the need to call me in like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“All for One.” Izuku crunched the teacup in his hand as rage flooded through him. “Yes, I thought that would get your attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Undivided attention.” Izuku managed to growl out. “Tell me everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am hiring All Might as a teacher.” Izuku scuffed at the idea as he plucked pieces of porcelain out of his hand each little cut healing flawlessly. “I know you have no love for him, but you have to admit he makes a statement.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will agree to that, but he is an idiot. Given what I know, you're hiring him as a cover to hide the fact his quirk is fading.” Izuku deduced. “And since we both know All for One is still alive, it also makes sense for him to be here for most of the day where he can be monitored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct, however, we have recently become aware of a breach in our security. I have managed to put an undercover student in General Ed, Support, and Business, but Heroics is going to be the hard part.” Izuku threw his head back groaning. “I see you get my problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that you want me to go undercover as a student. I would have access to All Might, and I would have access to the student body to help uncover the traitor. You’re asking a lot of me Nezu.” Izuku sighed closing his eyes. After a few minutes of deep thought, he picks his head up. “Fine, I will do it. On a few conditions, I need legal access to the Hero Network, you put me in 1-A, and I take the regular entrance exam with only my watch and my bo staff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that can be arranged. Anything else?” Nezu thought those conditions were fair considering his status as quirkless.</p><p> </p><p>“Between the two of us, the words classified or need to know, no longer exist. You know well though that I can hack your system since I was the one who created it. I will find out the information if I want to, but as a matter of trust, I would rather hear it from you.” Izuku wondered what Hell he was getting himself into.</p><p> </p><p>“I had already anticipated that. Now, as a student, we will need to discuss your living arrangements.” Izuku looked at him trying to figure out his play. “It is my understanding you live at that trash beach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically I live under the beach, but yes, I live there. I have a base house under the sand.” It was one of many bases he built throughout the world. Staying in one place for too long had its risks.</p><p> </p><p>“It has been proposed by some of the staff, who are aware of my proposition, that you live with them during this mission.” Nezu grinned seeing the smirk cross Izuku’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“My two favorite Heroes want me to live with them? Eraser because he wants to keep an eye on me so I don't get myself killed, his words. Mic knows that having me around will ease some of the stress on his poor husband.” Izuku stood going to the window looking out over the city. “If I agree to this we live in one of my houses. I will need access to my equipment and trying to transport a massive supercomputer into an apartment won’t work. Plus I keep doing my patrols.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Nezu said, “I’m glad we could agree.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew I wouldn’t be able to refuse, that debt I owe you is not something I can refuse.” heaving a sigh he stood. “I will go to have a chat with my new guardians.” he flipped the board up into his hands walking to the door. “One more thing, keep this in mind Nezu, my gear stays on me at all times. Refusal is not an option.” Slamming the door behind him he stormed off. If there was one thing that annoyed him over the centuries, it was being manipulated. Nezu was a master of the art, and it seriously annoyed the immortal vigilante.</p>
<hr/><p>Comments and Kudos make my muse happy, and a happy muse means I can write more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>